The Tape
by DeeDee
Summary: Duo wants to play his tape in the van.


The Tape This song is a result of a lack of sleep and an over dose of Pepsi! 

Story conceived while driving down the highway in, what else but, the back of my dad's fern mist colored Chevy Venture while "You Feel the Same Way Too" was playing on the local radio station. 

********************************************************************   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Gundam Wing, Chevy, The Vampire Armand, or any of the songs mentioned below. 

******************************************************************** 

As the fern mist colored Chevy Venture van made its way silently down the highway, the passengers inside were experiencing anything BUT silence. 

"PLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo whined, "PLEASE!!!!" 

Finally at his wits end, Heero turned around in his place, in the front passenger seat, to face his tormentor, "ALIGHT!" The Wing Zero Pilot shouted. "Give me the   
Damn tape! Then sit down and SHUT UP!" 

"WOOHOO!" Duo cheered as he passed the clear plastic audio cassette to his Koi. "Put it in on side B" He insisted, sitting back in his seat beside Quatre in the   
middle row of the van. 

Quatre hide a smile, already knowing which song Duo would have the tape wound to. He glanced back at Trowa who was sitting in the back right corner of the van reading The Vampire Armand by Anne Rice. Trowa looked up from his book and Quatre could see from the amusement in his eyes he too knew which song would begin to play once the tape was inserted. 

Heero pushed the cassette into the tape deck, turned up the volume, and waited. Suddenly the song he also was expecting started emanating from the van's audio speaker system. 

//Hey hey sweet darling   
Let's go dancing tonight// 

Duo began singing along to his current favorite song. 

//My clock has been ticking   
It tell me the timing's just right   
Well I woke up this morning   
With a feeling I call lonesome and blue   
And there's no need in asking - 'cause I know   
You feel the same way too// 

He suddenly turned to Quatre. "Take it Q-man!" 

Heero allowed himself a small giggle as Quatre, taking Duo's cue, began to sing the female vocalist's part of the song. 

//Hey hey sweet darling   
Let's lay the whole thing down   
This world if you let it   
Will drive you into the ground   
I got twenty dollars and I know   
That it should get us by the door   
When the band starts playing   
How can they ask us for more// 

Duo joined back in to sing the chorus as the two of them started dancing in their seats. 

//We may do the bump and grind   
Shake around our little behinds   
Do some things that you normally do   
On a Saturday night - and that's all right   
We may drink a little too much   
We may lose our fancy touch   
And step outta line with reality   
That's the way it should be   
And there's no need in asking - 'cause I know   
You feel the same way too.// 

Heero could no longer keep his amusement hidden and began to laugh hysterically as he noticed the trickle of blood coming from Wufie's nose. 

Quatre continued to sing along with the next verse while looking back at Trowa, who was pretending to read his book. 

//Hey hey sweet darling   
A lot of words have been unkind   
But that was yesterday   
Why don't we leave the past behind// 

Trowa suddenly lowered the book and took up singing the second half of the verse. 

//You know that I love you   
You know that'll always be true   
And there's no need in asking - 'cause I know   
You feel the same way I do// 

Duo and Heero both doubled over laughing at the realization that Trowa's voice could go that high. Meanwhile Wufie was wiping the blood of his face while mumbling something about the weakness of someone who could sing a women's part of a song. 

When the chorus started this time all three passengers in the back sang along. 

//We may do the bump and grind   
Shake around our little behinds   
Do some things that you normally do   
On a Saturday night - and that's all right   
We may drink a little too much   
We may lose our fancy touch   
And step outta line with reality   
That's the way it should be   
And there's no need in asking - 'cause I know   
You feel the same way too.   
And there's no need in asking - 'cause I know   
You feel the same way too.   
And there's no need in asking - 'cause I know   
You feel the same way too.// 

When the song ended Wufie quickly ejected the tape saying it was a disgrace for the three gundam pilots to be listening to such garbage. He promptly rolled down   
his window and threw Duo's cassette out onto the Highway. 

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed attempting to follow the tape out Wufie's driver side window. "MY TAPE!" 

Quatre pulled Duo back down into his seat and tried to console the braided boy. "Calm down Duo! I have the entire Rankin Family music collection on CD at my   
mansion. I'll make you a new tape. Ok?" Duo pouted for a few more minutes over the loss of his tape and then finally agreed to let Quatre make him a new one.   
However he was still upset that Wufie would be so mean. 

Heero seeing how upset his Koi was, decided that justice needed to be served, and that he would be the one to serve it. In a style that his beloved Duo would   
enjoy. He reached into the small backpack he had as his feet and fished out another cassette and then turned to Duo. "You know I think Wufie was trying to say   
that he would rather we play a song that he could RELATE to." He commented, winking at Duo as he inserted the tape into the now vacant tape deck. 

As the song started Wufie's eyes lit up in horror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He reached for the eject button but stopped when he realized Heero was pointing a Gun at him. 

//Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhh Ohhhhhhh// 

The other three pilots also realizing which song Heero had just put in the machine and began to sing along at the top their lungs. 

"EVERYBODY WAS KUNG FU FIGHTING!"   
  



End file.
